Walk of Shame
by allienicole16
Summary: Every Saturday is the same thing for Bella. And every Sunday morning she always does the walk of shame. And every morning she always sees him. Mr. tall, bronze and sexy in the elevator. However what she doesnt know is mr tbs wants her just as much as she wants him. Only he's ready to finally act on it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Well i'm doing another drabble war this week and I'm really excited about it. It's not what i originally wanted to post because that isnt quite done yet. But it's something new that i'm in love with. Anyway so the war starts on Friday and goes till Sunday. Below are some of the other people in it and i'm hoping you'll check out their stories as well. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Siobhan Masen**

**Do Over** - December Drabble War Entry- Three intelligent friends and one dirty couch, that is all Edward needs to give Bella's life a do over, a chance to make it all better for her. Or is it? Is anything ever that simple? Rated M for language and lemons, Edward/Bella, will completely post by the end of the weekend!

**Mkystich **

**School Of Mischief -** December Drabble War Entry - Having to maintain the family tradition, Bella starts her two year requirement at the prestigious CV Academy. To the outside world CVA seems like a socialite school where students come out becoming governors, senators, CEOs, lawyers, and doctors, but the students know better. Bella knows better.

**Allienicole16**

**Walk of Shame-** Every saturday is the same thing for Bella. And every Sunday morning she always does the walk of shame. And every morning she always sees him. Mr. tall, bronze and sexy in the elevator. However what she doesnt know is mr tbs wants her just as much as she wants him. Only he's ready to finally act on it.

There are of course others taking part but i cant find the complete list. Sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I had to work today, cook dinner and get my daughter in bed. So here are the first five. Enjoy.**

**PSA: Keep in mind that all participants are amateur writers...real people with real feelings taking time out of their lives to write for your entertainment. While constructive criticism is always appreciated, negativity is not. It's a free world and you are welcome to read whatever suits your fancy...if you are not enjoying what you are reading, please just walk away rather than leave a rude review. Let's keep this fun and friendly for all parties involved!**

* * *

Walk of Shame:

"Shit, shit shit," I mutter as I walk past car after car towards my apartment building.

Cars slow down, some honk and even a few people whistle as I walk by.

I know what I look like, I know how it's being taken.

I just wish I could freaking disappear at this point.

I finally make it to main door and cringe when I see whose standing there.

"Fuck," I whisper as I pull the door open and walk in.

"Well it if isn't little miss walk of shame." I hear him say as I walk past.

"Fuck off Emmett." I say as I run to the elevator.

"Bella seriously why do you do this every weekend?"

"Because it's fun. Now kindly fuck off." I smile towards him and he rolls his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

"Seriously B why do you do this? The divorce was months ago-"

I hold my hand up and glare at him. "Yeah so what?"

"Bella, do you think that maybe it's time to stop doing this and just be happy?"

I roll my eyes and he back off. "Forget I said anything. So how's my little sexy thing doing?"

I turn completely away from the elevator and stare at him.

"Your little sexy thing?" I laugh and he glares.

"Bella, I know she wants me."

"Rose wants someone with money and power not a doorman."

"I have money and I sure as hell have power."

"She wont date you."

"That's what you think."

"What?"

"I've seen the way she looks at me. She wants me."

I laugh as he walks away.

He truly is a delusional freak.


	4. Chapter 4

I must have pushed the up button like fifty times but of course the stupid thing is stuck on the damn sixth floor.

'I will fucking kill the bastard who is fucking with this elevator,' I think to myself as I look around for Emmett.

"Emmett is there something wrong this with damn thing?" I call out towards the front.

"Maybe, the Denali brats were screwing with it yesterday. Why don't you try the back one." He calls.

"For real?! You know I've been standing here, hitting this thing for fifteen minutes and you just now said something."

"I wanted to see how long it would take before you realized it wasn't happening."

"Funny, that's what I'm doing when it comes to Rose and you."

"Well then you're going to be here a while because it's happening."

I roll my eyes before hauling ass to the back elevator.


	5. Chapter 5

"YES!" I cheer in victory as the elevator doors open about two seconds after I press the damn button.

However my face immediately turns bright red when I realize that I'm not entirely alone.

Mister tall bronze and sexy has suddenly appeared behind me and based on the expression across his adorable face I can assume he saw and heard me.

"Sorry," I mutter as the door closes in front of us.

"Oh you're fine." He says before hitting the number seven.

"What floor you on?" He asks, even though I'm pretty sure he knows.

"Eight." I whisper and he nods.

We travel in silence as I count the seconds before this beautiful man will leave me alone in my shame.

I know what I look like.

I haven't slept at all; my dress looks like a hot mess, and don't even get my started on my hair.

I look like your typical walk of shame whore.


	6. Chapter 6

He gives me a smile before walking off the elevator.

The second the doors close my head falls back against the wall.

"Fuck," I whisper as the elevator starts to ascend.

Once I'm on my floor I do a quick look to see if anyone is coming before quickly running to my apartment and throwing myself inside.

I close the door with only one goal mind.

I strip as I make my way towards my bedroom, clothes flying everywhere, shoes crashing against the wall, my purse landing in a heap against the couch.

I know I'm going to have to clean all of it up but at this point I cant find it in myself to give a damn.

All I care about is my comfortable bed and the twelve or so hours of sleep I can get in before I'm called back to the job I absolutely love.

Yeah this is definitely the life.


	7. Chapter 7

**I am loving how much you guys are loving this. Sorry today has been the day from Bella. Had to go to my fiance's work xmas dinner and we ended up staying WAY later than we wanted. So yeah i just got home. Anyway here's the next little set. Promise i'll have more tomorrow. I might have to extend this to tuesday and just finish then cuz i'm not 100% sure i can be done tomorrow. Anyway Enjoy and I hope you're reading the other december works. I know i am and loving every one of them!**

* * *

"Seriously Bella you didn't leave with him?" Alice asks as I hand her the chart from room sixteen.

"No, he wasn't really my type."

She rolls her eyes and quickly looks down at the chart.

"So you want Mr. Green on a high dosage?"

"Yeah I'm not really impressed with how everything is healing. I'm considering calling surgery to see if there is anything they would suggest."

"Sounds good. So Bella what is your type?" She asks, as she puts the chart down.

"I don't know, tall."

"This guy was tall Bella."

"Uh green eyes."

"Green eyes?"

"Yeah and reddish hair, the kind that sort of looks a penny."

"Why do I get the feeling that you're describing someone and not a general idea."

"I'm not describing anyone I'm just saying what I like. And if those two things happen to be on the same guy then great." I turn to walk away and she laughs.

"I'll get it out of you eventually Isabella."

"And I'll keep denying it when you do Alice."


	8. Chapter 8

"Your doorman gave me his number again." Rose says as she closes the door behind her.

"He's determined to bed you." I say as she laughs.

"Bed me?"

"What? I was watching this crappy movie and the guy kept saying he wanted to bed this chick. I don't know it just kind of stuck."

"That's about as bad as Emmett calling me his sexy thing."

"He told you that too? God I laughed so hard on Sunday when he did that. He's an idiot."

"He's kind of cute for an idiot."

"Awe Rose you're not considering it are you?"

"Not entirely." She says as she looks at the ground.

"I told him it was never going to happen."

"And it probably won't. I just haven't gotten laid in a while."

"What happened to that new resident you wanted to bang?"

She laughs as we sit down.

"Oh yeah he has feelings for some chick and doesn't want to start something with someone else until he has that all figured out."

"Really?"

"Yeah I'm thinking he's gay."

I start laughing as she smiles.

"So tell me about Emmett?"

"Rose!"

"What I'll never actually do it."

I throw my pillow at her in disgust as she laughs.

"Just don't tell me about it."

"I promise." She holds out her pinkie, which I in turn link with mine.


	9. Chapter 9

Friday nights are always so boring.

The only nice thing about my Friday nights is the fact that I get to spend them in the ER.

"Dr. Swan, there's a man in the waiting room complaining of severe chest pain."

I roll my eyes and turn to face Nurse Stanley.

"Jessica did you check him before you came running to me?"

"Of course,"

"Then why isn't he being taken to a room."

She stares at me then runs off.

"Idiot." I mutter before walking into the room closest to me.

"What up doc!"

I nearly fall over when I find Emmett laying there with a bag of ice over his crotch.

"What the hell dude?" I ask as I walk towards him.

"Uh kind of had a bit of an issue." He says as the door opens behind us.

"I didn't know if you wanted to call any one so…oh hey Bella." Rose says, as she walks in carrying what I can only assume is Emmett's phone.

"Seriously?" I ask and she nods.

"I couldn't help myself."

"Told you she wanted me." Emmett says as Rose and I both turn to him.

"Shut up!"

"Look Bella I'm sorry, I just needed to get some and Emmett here was a much willing participant."

"Fine whatever. So what happened?"

I start reading his chart as he talks about the incident that has officially caused his penis to now be out of commission for a few weeks.

"Okay this is so wrong I just cant do this." I mutter before storming out of the room.

Rose follows me as Emmett cries for me to wait.

"Bella don't be mad."

"I'm not mad I just should be treating someone I know that well. Especially someone who is fucking my best friend."

"Yeah I get that."

"Just please don't use me to get him or something."

"I wont I promise."

See I just LOVE Friday nights.


	10. Chapter 10

**Good afternoon. I have a few more for you. I'm trying to finish this up but like i said last night with everything going on might be a couple more days. So enjoy. And thanks for all the kind reviews. Oh and now we're going from EPOV  
**

* * *

EPOV:

"I'm telling you dude Bella is more than you realize." Emmett, my new unwanted best friend repeats as we walk towards the back elevators.

Well I walk; he is currently stuck in a wheel chair after an unfortunate incident.

"I get that, but man I just cant get her out of my mind."

"She's special Edward." Emmett mutters and I turn to him.

"Yeah?"

"You've been interested in her for what three months now?"

I nod and he nods back as we make our way to the steel doors.

"I think it's high time I told you a little about our little Bella Swan."


	11. Chapter 11

"So she's divorced." I say and he nods.

"It's been about six months I guess. Her ex was her high school sweetheart. But I always sensed that something was off with him."

"Off?"

"Yeah off. I just never thought for life of me that the dude would turn out fruiter than a edible arraignments basket."

I nearly fall off the couch laughing as Emmett giggles to himself.

"So he left her for a guy?"

"Oh not just any guy. See Bella is a doctor over at Sacred Heart and over the last few years Alec has tagged along to many different hospital events. Well that's how he met Aro, the chief of medicine over there."

"No shit." I say in complete disbelief.

"I felt bad for her. It's one thing to find out your husband is gay but it's a whole other to find out he's been screwing your boss for the last year."

"Whoa."

"Yeah, felt bad for her. Rosie told me the other day that Bella had been hearing rumors about the chief screwing some chick in his office, but she never thought it'd be her husband."

"Wait they said it was a chick."

"Ah that's the other thing. See, and this is where I want to give little Swan's gaydar a nice tinker, Alec has always been a little girly. He'd talk in a high pitch voice, scream louder than any girl I ever knew and worst of all he didn't exactly dress manly."

"And Bella married him?" I ask in disbelief.

"Well she's from a really small town in Washington."

"How small?"

"Let's just say if someone farted in that town it would be the main headline the next morning."


	12. Chapter 12

Coming off a twelve hour shift is never fun.

It's even worst if you've spent half the night being thrown up on, bled all over and just generally treated like crap.

Being a resident isn't easy at all.

I thought it would be fine.

I thought I'd get the same respect all the other doctors received but I was seriously wrong.

To the other doctors in this hellhole I'm nothing more than an overqualified nurse.

Needless to say I'm more than happy to be walking out of this damn hellhole.

I make my way towards my apartment building six blocks from the hospital with a frown on my face.

That is until I see her.

I watch as she gets out of the cap, her clothes frumpy and clearly worn the night before.

Knowing what I know about her past I can't judge her for how she spends her free time.

I'd go a little crazy if I spent the better part of a decade thinking the person I loved was straight only to find out the exact opposite.


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note: Omg I am so sorry. With everything that happened at the end of the month this just got pushed to the back of my mind. But i'm still working on it. And it's done. I'm just trying to find time to post it all. So here are the next set. Chapter 12-18 enjoy. **

* * *

She's in fine form this morning.

Her insults direct towards Emmett are so perfectly timed and well crafted that I almost think they've rehearsed this several times.

I watch as she slams her little fingers against the button, completely forgetting once again that it broke earlier in the week.

I watch from outside as Emmett once again reminds her and she screams at him.

Every weekend they find something else to bitch at each other about.

And every weekend I quickly pass Emmett so I can get on the elevator with her.

And every weekend I remain silent.

But not this weekend.


	14. Chapter 14

"Bella," I whisper and she gasps as the doors close.

I walk around so I can see her face, giving her a small smile.

"I'm Edward." I hold out my hand, hoping she'll take it in hers for just a second.

She doesn't disappoint.

Her warm hand slips into mine as she stares up at me.

"I'm sorry I've never introduced myself before. That was very rude of me."

She opens her mouth to talk back but quickly closes it.

"I'm friends with Emmett…that's how I found out your name."

"Of course." She whispers before pulling her hand back.

"I'm sorry if I offended you or something."

"No you didn't I just…I'm beginning to hate my meddling friends that's all."

"Well in Emmett's defense I've been wanting to talk to you for months."

"What?"

"Confession?" I ask and she nods.

"I"ve been watching you for a while now. I've memorized your weekly routine…well weekend routine rather. And every weekend I make sure that we end up right here."

She scoots away from me, her hands falling to her sides.

"Why?"

"Because you fascinate me, because you excite me. I don't know something about you just calls to me."

"But you don't even know me." She whispers and I smile.

"But I'd like to change that."


	15. Chapter 15

"So I met him." I confess to Rose once I've gotten my much needed rest.

"Who? Mr. Tall, bronze and sexy?" She asks and I laugh.

"Yeah that would be him."

"Whoa, what did he say? How did it happen? I need the details."

I settle into my couch and tell her about my conversation with Edward.

"Dude that's."

"Yeah I know. I just don't get it. I mean I seriously walk in every Sunday looking like a fucking whore and he's still interested in me."

"Maybe he has a thing for sluts."

"Well in that case."

"Bella,"

"What?"

"I don't think what you're wearing has anything to do with why he likes you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing just don't be so quick to write him off. Not all guys are like Alec."

"You mean slimy, too timing and evil?"

"Exactly. There are a few decent ones left in this world."

"Fine."


	16. Chapter 16

"Don't kill me." Alice says Monday morning as I walk out Mrs. Blair's rooom.

"What?" I ask, half afraid something bad is about to happen.

"I have to cancel on Saturday."

"What?"

"Jasper wants to go to this art show and the only day they're doing it is Saturday."

"Alice, you know-"

"Bella look I'm sorry, but sometimes Jasper has to come first. You know that."

I look down and sigh knowing she's completely right.

"I get it. You're in a committed relationship and sometimes that has to come first."

I look up to find her smiling at me.

"You do get it B and I love you for it." She kisses me cheek before walking back to the front desk.


	17. Chapter 17

"So you finally talked to her?" Jasper asks as I grab a hot pocket out of the fridge.

"Yeah I did."

"Was she everything you thought she'd be?"

I throw everything in the microwave before turning back to him.

"She was different. She wasn't as confident as I thought, but that's nothing. I did kind of catch her off guard."

"So she wasn't the girl you wanted?"

"No dude she was. I mean it's hard to explain. But she agreed to getting to know each other. I think the fact that I knew her name threw her off."

"Nice."

"Yeah I probably shouldn't have opened with that."

"No probably not."

"It's just now that I know her name is Bella I cant help-"

"Wait her name is Bella?"

"Yeah, Bella Swan."

"Holy shit."

Jasper shoots up from his chair and quickly walks to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I know her." He spins around laughing hysterically as I glare at him.

"You know her?"

"Yeah my Alice is her best friend."

"Wait your Alice? The same Alice that spends every Saturday night out at the club with the girls."

"Yes! And those girls are Bella and Rosalie."

I stare at my best friend, completely blown away by this new set of information.

"Why the hell didn't you ever introduce us?"

He grabs his jacket, shaking his head. "I never thought about it. I mean Bella is a great girl and all but she's been a little weird since the divorce."

"We've been friends for a year and I've never met her. That seems weird."

"Bella is a doctor dude. There isn't a lot of time where she isn't at work. Alice basically has to drag her out kicking and screaming most nights. The only night she isn't religious about work is Saturday and that's only been for the last few months since Alec left."

"Yeah Emmett told me about that. Though I don't get why she goes out and hooks up all the time. That's not the answer."

I walk to the couch and sit down trying to comprehend this new bunch of information when Jasper decides to drop an even bigger bomb down on me.

"Dude she doesn't go out to those clubs to hook up. In fact in the few months that Bella has been going out with the girls she's only hooked up with a guy once and that was months ago. Most times she either crashes at Rose's or Alice's place. Hell there are even nights they don't sleep at all."

"So wait what you're saying is Bella doesn't really do the walk of shame?"

"Exactly!"


	18. Chapter 18

"Sup hooker?" Rose says as she busts into my office.

"What are you doing here? You do realize this is sacred not Mercy right."

"Shut up." She plops down in one of my chairs and throws her feet up on my desk.

"Can I help you with something cutter?" I ask, using the affectionate name I came up with for her in med school.

"I heard Alice is ditching us this weekend."

"Yeah something with Jasper and art."

"Well you knew that was coming. He doesn't really approve of our Saturday nights anyway."

"Whatever fuck him." I mumble as she laughs.

"Is little Bella having a hissy fit?"

"No I just don't get why he suddenly has to come first. It's not like he has before."

"Are you hearing yourself Bella?"

I stare at her and she rolls her eyes.

"Just because you aren't in a committed relationship doesn't mean the rest of us aren't. Just because you got screwed over doesn't mean the rest of us all will too. You have to stop this whole I've been hurt so I'm going to be a major bitch act because it's starting to really get on my last nerve."

"What?"

"Bella," She says, throwing her feet down and sitting up, "I love you like you were my very own womb sister, but you're starting to piss me off. What Alec did to you was fucked up. I get that. And after ten years of thinking things were one way and finding out they were actually another would fuck me up too. I get it. But this, going out every weekend, partying all night and sleeping all Sunday. That shit is getting old quick. Alice and I humored you when this first started but it's time to end it. It's time for you to start healing and stop wallowing in your pain."

"I'm not wallowing."

"Then what is it? Why are you doing this every weekend? Why are you going out and acting like nothing happened to you? Why?"

"Because I'm trying to survive it." I whisper.


End file.
